All publications referred to herein are specifically incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Laundry detergents and laundry additives are well known. Laundry detergents can include surfactants, builders, alkalis, anti-redeposition agents, optionally enzymes, bleaches, antimicrobials, softeners, fragrances, optical brighteners, preservatives, processing aids, foam regulators and corrosion inhibitors. Some laundry detergents optionally include malodor neutralizing agents. For example, US2007/0049511 A1 discloses a laundry detergent composition that comprises conventional additives such as cationic and amphoteric surfactants, an optical brightener, a coloring agent, a fragrance, an enzyme, a builder, an electrolyte, a UV absorber, a bleach, a chelating agent, a preservative, a redeposition inhibitor, a dye transfer inhibitor, a thickener, a crease control agent, a pearl luster agent, a fabric softener, and/or mixtures thereof. This detergent also includes, as a malodor neutralizing agent, metallic salts, with zinc ricinoleate being most preferred.
Laundry detergents are often satisfactory for use alone to wash laundry items. There are times when the detergent is not deemed adequate to clean the laundry items as desired. In such instances, a laundry additive can be added to reach the desired objective. For example, for removing stains, a bleach additive can be added. Or Extra fabric softeners or wrinkle removers can be added.
Laundry washing machines use various amounts of washing water to which detergent is added for washing laundry. A problem with some laundry washing machines is that after a number of uses with detergent and/or laundry additive(s), the inside (drum) of the washing machine develops an offensive odor. It is believed that the odor results from the development of microbials in the drums. To remedy this odor problem, a number of commercial washing machine cleaning products are available. For the most part, these products are based on strong oxidizing agents such as sodium hypochlorite and sodium percarbonate. Apparently due to the potential for these cleaners to harm fabrics being washed, the metal container (drum) and gaskets, most of these cleaning products recommend use in a separate wash/rinse cycle without any laundry or detergent present in the washing machine during the separate cycle.
Accordingly, laundry additives which treat laundry and which can also treat the washing machine drum for odor would be desirable.